


Chocolat

by NYWCgirl



Category: White Collar
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-05-21 02:21:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14906531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl
Summary: Peter and Neal are goofing around post-bliss and Neal tells Peter about all the wonderful chocolates he had in Brussels when he allegedly pulled a con on a European politician. Peter has his own ideas on what to do with chocolate.





	Chocolat

**Author's Note:**

> This art was made for slashorrific 2018, the prompt was Brussels, Belgium.

‘Really Peter, the bonbons are to die for. They have all these lovely flavors and…’

‘I believe you Neal, maybe you should have some send over so I can taste them for myself.’

‘They even have truffels with beer flavors. You would love all the different beers they have in Brussels. Maybe we should go there and visit Manneken Pis.’

‘What?’

‘Manneken Pis, it is a small bronze  sculpture in Brussels, depicting a naked little boy urinating into a fountain's basin.’

‘That sounds more disturbing than that it explains. But I agree we should visit.’

Neal rolls towards Peter and licks his nipple.

‘I would pour chocolate over your body and then lick it off.’

‘Cool it cowboy, I am an old man and I don´t know if my heart could take that kind of strain,’ Peter chuckles, ‘Go to bed, we have to get up early.’

Neal grumbles but admits he is tired and he scoots closer to Peter, so he can spoon him. It doesn´t take long before he is asleep.

 

*  *  *

 

 

Neal wakes because there is something tickly and sticky on his chest. He looks down to see what it is. When he realizes what it is, he looks unimpressed at Peter who walks in from the bathroom.

‘Get ready Manneken Pis, we have a long day ahead of us.’


End file.
